I Need a Doctor
by Shirai Phoenix
Summary: "Let's see here...patient name's Zero Kiryuu, correct?" "As if you didn't already know that..." "And you're here to find a cure to your...impotency?" "B-Bastard!" AU, KaZe, sweet yaoi LEMONS
1. 1: Prologue

**After months of uncertainty, I _finally _made up my mind and found to courage to post this.**

**My very first yaoi~**

**YAOI=MAN-ON-MAN ACTION=SWEET AND JUICY _SEX._ IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND FUCK YOURSE—Err, I mean...ahem, you can go ahead and click the back button :D**

_**WARNINGS****: **_**KaZe, AU, smut, a crazy Yuuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Life at Cross Academy had been a living hell for Zero Kiryuu. From the very first day he attended the prestigious, private, school to the very last day, he's been the unfortunate target of many bullies. It's not like he ever asked for any of it; the poor guy was simply a natural-born trouble magnet. Whether he was walking down the hallways or getting his books from his locker, there would always be someone hiding behind a corner, yelling at him and calling him ugly and degrading names. Fortunately for him, though, the harshest treatment he's ever received was a push or two and, in one occasion, a punch that had barely left a bruise underneath his eye.

Zero was the kind of person who was only brains and had no sex appeal. He didn't even _try _to look good, never really finding a point in "dressing up" just to give people a false image of himself. He always wore clothes that were a number or two bigger than his actual size, long-sleeved — God forbid he ever showed his arms to anyone; he hated exposing his skin to the sunlight — shirts, torn and badly bleached jeans, and black Converse he refused to part from, no matter how worn out and dirty they were. His color palette consisted on only three colors: navy blue, black, and silver. His parents and twin brother, Ichiru, had tried many times to convince him that bright colors would make him look more friendly and approachable, but to no avail; Zero had vehemently refused to change his wardrobe and choice of clothing.

Clothes apart, he really wasn't an ugly person. As a Freshman, he used to be a bit on the short and chubby side, with crooked teeth, and a horrible haircut his mother had insisted looked "cute on him". As he turned fifteen, he had been forced to get braces — the worst year of his life _by far — _which resolved his teeth problem in a simple matte of ten months, but drastically increased the amount of harassment he received from both his upperclassmen _and _underclassmen. He also grew taller, the fat at his waist starting to evenly spread out as his body matured. He refused all the haircuts his mother had proposed — he had decided a long time ago that, while he couldn't speak much differently for himself, his mother's taste in hairstyle was absolutely disgusting — and instead let his silver hair grow fairly long (for a boy), his bangs falling messily over his peculiar, lavender, eyes. That, however, caused problems with his eyesight — "But of course all the misfortunes of this world would fall upon me," he had complained the day of the eye examination, "Why the hell not?" — which then led to the need of wearing the ugliest pair of glasses known to humanity — his parents couldn't afford the expensive, cool, ones — _which_, in turn, led to even _more _mistreatment. He would remember forever the day he went back to school sporting his new accessory; all the kids in his class had started laughing their asses off, calling him "four-eyes", "bottle-bottom idiot", and other ridiculous nicknames, and Zero found himself wondering how could some brainless idiots with an IQ lower than four come up with such..._creative_, to say the least, words.

Finally, after 17,531.6 hours — a.k.a. two years (not the counted) — of agonizing exercise at the gym, Zero had developed into a quite handsome young man, and more than half of the school's population had noticed that. At the hormonal age of seventeen, the young adult had grown to be at the fairly tall height of 5'10", and sported a lean and slightly toned body. His skin was fair and pale like moonlight; his teeth were as white and straight as they would ever be; his features well defined and straight; his neck long, but not excessively so; and his shoulders broad and strong. The bullying lessened, but never completely ceased.

Yuuki Kuran, Zero's best friend, had been the one to convince the silverette to change. She had transferred to Cross Academy her Sophomore year and had been in all of Zero's classes. Seeing, and not liking, the way their other classmates treated the geeky teenager, she had made it her top priority to become Zero's friend, and so it was. She helped him through in his change, giving him countless motivational speeches in order to motivate him.

She had also, much to Zero's dismay and annoyance, thrown out all of Zero's old clothes and replaced them with more stylish ones, and the silverette had learned to appreciate baby blue along the process. Yuuki also forced him to shed away his glasses and use contacts instead, something that took him well over two weeks to get accustomed to.

The only thing the petite brunette regretted was that she hadn't been able to change Zero's attitude. She wished she could do something to erase that angry scowl that refused to leave his face every day, wished he would stop scaring people by just glancing their way, but "oh, well~" She would keep working on it.

* * *

All Zero Kiryuu ever thought about was studying, and studying alone. He would never let anyone, or anything, interfere with that, no matter what. He wanted to be number one in all his classes and score the highest in the end-of-term exams. He wanted to get into a good University, major in Business and Finance, and get a job at a good business company after graduating. He dreamed big, yearned for a successful life that would make his parents proud of him, even more than they already were...

...but there was one little obstacle in his big plan, and that obstacle was Kaname Kuran, Yuuki's older brother.

Kaname was Zero's polar opposite. Whereas the silverette was the geeky loser no one liked, but _loved _to pick on, Kaname was the rich and popular kid people begged to be around to. He was an astoundingly handsome teenager, with a tall and fairly sturdy built. He was at the heavenly height of 6'1", with dark brown hair that fell in barely-there waves over his shoulders, eyes the color of wine, pale skin, and with features so perfect, they might as well have been sculpted by God, himself. The girls referred to him as Cross Academy's "Adonis", and the boys looked up to him as a role model. Kaname Kuran had everything a human being could ever need: wealth, looks, and brains.

_Especially _brains, and Zero absolutely _loathed _him for that. He hated that the brunette succeeded at everything Zero failed at, and even when the silverette would do his best and produce astonishing results, Kaname would do _even better_. Zero couldn't stand seeing his name printed at second place on the school's bulletin board, right beneath Kaname's, who was always first place at _every little thing_. The silverette hated being number one at being number two, and Kaname knew.

Oh, if he _knew_.

He knew and he loved it, Zero could tell by the little victorious smirks the brunette would show him upon seeing his distraught and disappointed expression.

_It's ridiculous how one single person could mess up someone else's life by doing absolutely nothing_, the younger teenager found himself thinking one day.

Because that was exactly what Kaname did to be number one: _nothing_.

Zero had asked Yuuki if her brother had any supernatural powers. "How else can he be so good at every single one of his subjects? Does he immerse himself in books all day, or something?"

"Kaname never studies," she had replied with a shrug. "I guess you could call it 'photographic memory'? He glances at the book once and _bam! _He knows everything there is to know about the topic. Either that, or it's just a natural talent. Kaname's always been the most intellectual one between the two of us. He probably takes that after our father."

Zero had decided, from that day, that Kaname was his nemesis.

* * *

**I would love it if you left me a review and tell me what you think!**

***whispers* Do it! You know you want to...it's just a click of a mouse...and, yeah, a few seconds of typing.**

**If it takes you minutes, I'll love you to nooooo end. **


	2. 2: And thus, The Bastard is born

**Oh my Gawd, holy SHIT.**

**You guys are FA-BU-LOUS. I love you so much! Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews! I seriously didn't expect so many for just chapter one, but it made my day! Actually, fuck that, it made my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! THANK YOU.**

**But without farther ado...enjoy chapter 2, my cuties! I do not lie when I say you little fuckers inspired me to write this~**

**YAOI=MAN-ON-MAN ACTION=SWEET AND JUICY _SEX._ IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND FUCK YOURSE—****Err, I mean...ahem, you can go ahead and click the back button :D**

_**WARNINGS****: **_**KaZe, AU, smut, a crazy Yuuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: And thus, "The Bastard" is born...**

* * *

Junior year at Cross Academy had been Kaname Kuran's best year — by _far_.

At the sweet age of eighteen — Kaname had started school a year later, so he was a year older than anyone else in the same grade as him — he had everything he'd ever wanted: money, beauty, friends, girls...It was as if the world revolved around him and him alone. Practically _all _the students loved him, for he treated everyone with respect and a friendliness not many could master; the teachers adored him, for he was one of the best students; the chairman, Kaien Cross, treated him like his most prized son, because, technically, Kaname _was _Kaien's adopted son; the underclassmen idolized him and the upperclassmen would always want to hang out with him; and the girls lusted after him in flocks because of his good looks and charm. His dear sister, Yuuki, the most important girl in his life — sister-complex _aside — _loved him for simply being her brother, and Kaname was perfectly content with that.

Basically, his life was, for lack of better words, perfect.

Or, well..._almost_.

That "almost" being Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname had tried to treat Zero the same way he did everyone else, he really had. He'd tried being nice to him, back when he was the chubby, geeky, loser everyone treated like shit, and to some extent he _had _managed to be friendly.

Or so he'd thought.

Truth was, the silverette had taken his approach the wrong way. He had immediately thought that Kaname was one of the bullies that loved to pick on him, so he'd distanced himself the moment the brunette had made eye contact with him. Kaname had tried, many times, to explain to Zero that he had only wanted to be his friend, just like Yuuki, but eventually stopped wasting his breath when the younger teenager had started acting hostile and harsh towards him; he'd even yelled at him to, and Kaname quoted, "leave him the _fuck_ alone", followed by a series of colorful words Kaname had never thought he'd hear from the innocent silverette.

Then the Kiryuu kid had started changing. He grew taller, slimmer, leaner, and developed slight muscles. His features defined, his hair — Kaname had always wondered how someone's hair could be such a fascinating shade of silver — grew, and his eyes — God, those _beautiful_, violet, eyes..._wait, WHAT_ — had hardened with all the negative emotions he'd bottled up through the years. If the eyes were the so-called windows to the soul, Kaname thought, than Zero had done a fantastic job at hiding his soul away behind a lavender wall of ice and grouchiness. He had stopped slouching, stood straight up, and got rid — for God's sake,_ finally! — _of those God-awful, black-rimmed, thick, glasses. And Kaname knew, the moment he saw Zero Kiryuu walk in the school wearing clothes that actually fit him and looked _good,_ that Yuuki had been the one to help him change. He just knew it._  
_

And he did _not _like it.

It wasn't the fact that his sister had acquainted herself with the silverette that pissed him off. It was _Zero_. Zero and what — who — he had become.

Things had started going in a downward spiral ever since.

Girls had started looking at the silver-haired man with the same hungry eyes they directed at Kaname; and the bullying lessened considerably, though there still was the random, jealous, player who insisted on pushing him against lockers or lock him inside the bathrooms and storage room. Even the teachers had started noticing the silverette's efforts at school — funny how they had never noticed the _bullying _— and next thing Kaname knew, Zero Kiryuu had ranked first place on the Fall mid-term exams.

That had been the first and _last _time Zero's name showed up first place in _anything_.

It was _unacceptable._

Kaname seriously had no idea why he'd cared so much, why it had bothered him — after all, he was still excellent in all his subjects — but it had. It had, and it had compelled him to surpass the _loser_ that was Zero Kiryuu.

And then...then _that_ day came.

Kaname would remember _that day _for the rest of his life.

His own name at first place, his friends' cheers, the girls' "compliments" — a.k.a. their attempts to get in his pants — dripping with lust, his sister's and father's admiration...

...Zero's _expression_.

When Kaname had turned slightly to glance at the younger boy for his reaction, he hadn't expected his heart to perform a back flip in his chest.

Zero had stood at the very far corner of the crowd, away from people. His back had been rigidly straight, neck strained as he stared with clouded, violet, eyes at the list of names. His right hand had been closed into a tight and shaking fist, while his left hand had been clutching at his right arm, the material of the shirt he'd been wearing — a blueish, grayish, long-sleeved shirt, if Kaname remembered correctly — crumpling up and wrinkling under the abuse.

And his _face. That_ _**expression**_.

The silverette had the most _distraught _and _sorrowful _expression Kaname had ever seen plastered on his face. Silver eyebrows knitted together, mouth curving downward, skin paler than moonlight, except for the slight flush to his cheeks. Kaname could have _sworn _he'd seen Zero's lower lip quiver, even if for just a second, but that hadn't been what had kept the brunette staring.

It had been his eyes. Those eyes that had always been void of any emotion, that had always reflected whoever looked into them like a mirror, eyes that Kaname had started to believe were seriously made of ice. His _eyes_ had been burning with shock, anger, sadness, determination, and God knew what other emotions Zero must have felt at that moment that Kaname couldn't name. Wide, lavender, orbs framed by thick lashes, glistening, almost _glowing_, with pure, raw, _unadulterated__, _emotion.

Zero had looked like Kaname had just killed his puppy.

Kaname had felt pleasant tingles run up and down his spine the more he stared.

* * *

By the fifth time Kaname had seen the same expression on Kiryuu's face — he'd smile every time he'd accomplish his goal, receiving a glare from the silverette each time — he had realized he had a sadistic _desire _to make the silverette cry.

He'd wanted to see Zero Kiryuu cry his eyes out in desperation, turn to look at him with those livid eyes, scream at him, hit him, cuss him out in front of everyone. He'd wanted the silverette to lose. His. Fucking. _Mind._ He'd wanted to see that anger and anguish directed at him, and him alone, wanted to fight back, _destroy _all of Kiryuu's barriers, and just simply make him break do—_  
_

"You are such a _fucking **bastard!**_"

It had been Kiryuu who'd spat those words at him, one day, the day of the results of the Spring mid-term exams, when Kaname had one _again_ placed first place for the whole school to see, as if Zero needed be reminded of the brunette's prodigious talent._  
_

A few students had turned around to stare at the younger teen in shock, others glared, some whispered among themselves, Kaname's friends stood up for him, the girls snarled at the older Kiryuu twin.

And Kaname had just stood there, frozen in time, space — _what**ever **_— with his heart in his throat, his body shaking, staring with wide eyes at the _pure **hatred **_in Zero's eyes, directed at _him_, just like he'd wanted for oh, so fucking _long_, and—

Kaname Kuran had masturbated to that same expression the second he got home that day.

He hadn't even bothered going up to his room, for no one was home to car,— the headmaster had to stay to school until closing hours, while Yuuki had been at Yori's, her best girlfriend, house for a sleepover — and he'd simply leaned against the main door, dropped his bag, and stuck his dominant hand — right — in his pants to free his rock-hard erection.

And then he'd started moving, and it was _good_, and it was rough, and fast, and silver hair and lilac eyes flashed in his mind, a look of unadulterated anger and _abhorrance_, and his hips were responding to his touch, moving in time with his harsh strokes, precum leaking from the angry-red tip of his dick. His other hand had come up to fondle himself, but in his mind it was _his _hand touching him, pulling and squeezing, and _feeling_. He'd thrown his head back with a loud groan, brown hair sprawling against the door, wine-colored eyes staring, half-lidded, at the white ceiling — white...gray...silver..._silver and purple_, and _that **expression**_...

Kaname's hips had started moving more, his hand motions quickened, his grip tightened, gasps turned into groans, which turned into moans, which blended into small cries of pleasure as he'd neared his climax. He'd felt the pleasure build up inside of him, a spring in his stomach that had kept coiling and coiling, tightening, ready to burst free, spreading fire through his veins, and he'd been _burning _with desire, with the need to feel _his _presence near him as he'd jerked himself off.

_He'd wanted those eyes to look at him._

The brunette's tongue had peaked out of his mouth to lick the sweat off his lips, retreated in his mouth and ran over his teeth, and his sharp canines had bit down on his lower lip so harshly he'd drawn blood, but he hadn't _cared_. He hadn't given a single fuck, because he'd been about to cum, and the quick jerks of his hand had started to feel so good, _too _good, and it was almost painful, and the knot in his abdomen was _just _about ready to explode, and his thumb had come up to roughly rub the slit of the bulbous head of his erection, and—

"_Ze—!_"

He'd been cumming, and he'd been cumming _hard_. His hips had jerked in uneven thrusts, his hand had kept pumping his shaft through his orgasm as white, hot, liquid had spurted out of the tip, on the floor, and Kaname had cried out in blessed pleasure, biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming _his _name, and this time he _had _drawn blood, but he _still _couldn't bring himself to give a single _fuck_. Head banging hard against the door, back arching, eyes screwing tightly shut. Then his orgasm had started to alleviate, then eventually vanished, leaving him gasping for air, shaking in post-coital bliss. And he'd slid down the door, his legs too exhausted to keep him up, and his cheeks had been a lovely shade of red, sweat making his hair stick to his face.

_"You are such a _fucking **bastard!**_"_

Kaname had felt his cock twitch back to life at the memory.

* * *

**Review, my loves, GIVE ME MORE INSPIRATION!  
**


	3. 3: First Times

**Is it just me, or do most people on this website read yaoi?**

**And who the fuck cares? WE LOVE IT.**

**LONG LIVE YAOI 8)**

**Enjoy chapter 3, my loves~!**

**YAOI=MAN-ON-MAN ACTION=SWEET AND JUICY _SEX._ IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND FUCK YOURSE—****Err, I mean...ahem, you can go ahead and click the back button :D**

_**WARNINGS****: **_**KaZe, AU, smut, a crazy Yuuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Times...**

* * *

He couldn't believe he had really done it. He just couldn't.

Head titled slightly to he right, Zero's lilac eyes had been wide with intrigue and shock, mouth slightly agape as he'd stared at his reflection.

Or, more precisely, the left side of his neck, which sported a tattoo.

It hadn't been anything complex, really. Some sort of geometric pattern, perhaps an intricate flower, he couldn't explain it. He'd remember how the tattoo artist had drawn it, though, first with a marker, then with black ink as he had punctured his skin with the needle. Zero had been a little skeptic, at first, when he'd seen the first lines being drawn. It had looked like a tic-tac-toe board, the lines ending with a sharp point. The tattoo artist had given Zero a short break to collect himself before starting the second round, though the silverette hadn't really needed it; he was used to the pain, after all, and could endure much, much, more. The next step had been to draw four symbols at the sides of the lines. Zero had no idea what to call them, for they looked like fancy crowns, but they also looked like rose leaves, in a way. The finishing touch, also Zero's favorite, had been the daggers. Four, little, daggers, one at each side, with sharp edges pointing towards the middle of the design.

When Yuuki had proposed him the idea of getting a tattoo, Zero had immediately refused. Him? Get a _tattoo_? Pretty unthinkable, no? But he had to admit that he'd been intrigued. He'd already been an adult, eighteen years old, so consent from his parents hadn't really been necessary. The prospect of pain hadn't phased him one bit, and he had no problems with needles. He had thought about the idea for a week before deciding that he'd give it a try. He'd also talked to his parents about it, despite not needing to, who had no problem giving him the permission; both his mother and father, after all, had a tattoo, and Ichiru had simply thought Zero would look so much cooler with one.

The day he'd let Yuuki drag him at the workshop had been a Friday afternoon, right after classes, so that he'd have the whole weekend to get used to the new accessory and for the irritation to alleviate. She'd said that the guy working there had been Yori's cousin, the best tattoo artist in town, so he needn't worry about getting a newbie who'd mess up on his work. Then had come the part where Zero had to decide on the tattoo. He'd looked through a catalog, page by page, studying each and every design. All of them had names, too, perhaps to help the costumer make a choice.

The name "Hunter's Seal" had caught the silverette's almost instantly. When he'd asked the artist for more information on the tattoo, he'd told Zero about an antique legend about vampires and hunters, and whatnot, and that the Hunter's Seal had been used as a charm to contain a vampire's powers.

Zero had made his choice.

* * *

The girls had gone crazy when they'd seen the tattoo on the teenager's neck. Almost everyone had thought the design had suited Zero perfectly, asking him where he'd gotten it, how much, if it had hurt...

Zero answered none of those questions, payed no attention what-so-ever to any of his classmates. He'd been too busy studying at the time, and all those people around him had been bothering him and distracting him. So he'd stood up and left in the middle of the conversation — though he'd never partaken in it — and left, holding his books under his arm.

And as he'd been walking down the hallway, ignoring the calls of the people behind him and the stares they gave him, he'd seen _him_ walk down the opposite way.

Kaname Kuran and his usual group of friends. Two girls — Zero recognized them as Ruka Souen and Rima Toya — had been hanging off each one of his arms, and another one — _Seiren, was it?_ — had been quietly following behind, her face as expressionless as ever. Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo had been chatting among themselves, Senri chewing on the usual Pocky, and Takuma engrossed in a conversation with Kaname.

Ruka had looked up, met Kiryuu's eyes, and promptly glared — she'd never liked him, not since he'd disrespect her dear "Kaname-sama". He'd glared back, lavender orbs colder than ice, and had kept walking with his head raised high.

And just as they'd crossed paths, Zero had heard a loud gasp coming from one of the girls — Rima — and a screech a second later, asking, "Is that a _tattoo_, Kiryuu?"

All the attention had been turned towards him as he'd froze in mid-step, flashing the design on his neck for the whole world to see. The silverette had turned around, met each pair of eyes directed at him; some shocked — Rima, Aido, and Ruka (_the bitch_) — some in amusement — Akatsuki and Ichijo — and others with no reaction, namely Seiren and Senri.

Zero had gifted them with his most defiant and hateful glare, replying, "What's it to you?" before continuing down his way. He ignored the insult thrown behind his back by Ruka and Aido, ignored Ichijo's merry laughter and Akatsuki's low chuckle.

He'd ignored everything.

He'd forget everything.

Especially the way Kaname's mahogany eyes had glistened with an unrecognizable emotion as he'd stared at the tattoo.

_Did he...lick his his lips?_

* * *

The first time Zero had been confessed to had been during Valentine's Day at Cross Academy. He'd remembered seeing her in front of the gates of the Moon Dormitory a couple of times during class change — Cross Academy had been big, but not _that _big, so the headmaster had been forced to split the students into two dormitories; the Day Class, which used the school's facilities during daytime, and the Night Class, which began lessons in the evening and throughout the night — and he'd been sure she'd been in one of his classes, too. He couldn't remember her name very well — _Nadeshiko...Nadeshiko Shindo? _— but he'd remembered she'd been on the short side, with light brown hair she'd combed into two braids, bangs held out of her face by bobby pins, and blue eyes framed by round glasses. She'd gave him chocolate and asked him out._  
_

Zero had never been interested in relationships, always believing they'd distract him from his studies, so his first reaction had been to decline her offer...but he'd found it impossible to do once he'd seen the hopeful look on the girl's petite face and the way she'd been shaking.

Zero Kiryuu's first relationship had been one forced by his subconscious.

* * *

The first kiss had been a stolen one.

His relationship with Nadeshiko Shindo had ended merely a week after it had started, for reasons unknown to him — she'd looked scared the day she'd decided to break up with him, and he'd wondered if someone had told her something — but he hadn't mourned the fact, not one bit. He hadn't been interested in her, anyways, as cruel as it sounded.

Zero had met Shizuka Hio outside of school, while going grocery shopping with Yuuki in behalf of Kaien Cross. He'd been fascinated by her long, silver hair, and the way it looked sort of pink under the sun. Her eyes had been a shade of violet very close to his, though hers had more of a pinkish hue. She'd been two years older than him, a college student. She'd been sitting at one of the tables by the window of the cafe shop Yuuki loved to take him to, eating what he could've only guessed had been vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

He'd probably been staring for a while, and she must have felt it, because she'd looked up to meet his gaze, and her hand had stopped halfway to her mouth, lips slightly parted to accept the spoonful of the dessert.

He'd stared, and she'd stared, and he'd hoped his face had been as expressionless as he'd wanted it to be. She'd smiled, he'd felt his lips twitch to form a small, happy, curve.

And then Yuuki had once again caught his attention, asking him what he'd wanted, and Zero'd turned around and forgot about the silver-haired woman sitting by the window.

After about two weeks, Zero had gone back to the cafe — _alone _— but the woman hadn't been there. He'd ordered his usual cappuccino and had gone to sit by the same table he'd seen her two weeks prior.

Ten minutes after his arrival, _she_'d entered the shop. She'd looked around, met his eyes, and he'd stood up straight, meeting her gaze with his leveled one.

She'd smiled again, ordered, and walked towards him. "Hi." Her voice had been soft, melodious, calm — _so _much different from the screams he'd been forced to listen to during class change (why had he accepted the position as prefect, again?). "May I sit here?" He'd gulped, hard, and nodded. He hadn't trusted his voice. Her smile had never faltered, not one second, and she'd sat right in front of him, and sipped her hot cocoa. "My name is Shizuka. Shizuka Hio."

"Z-Zero Kiryuu." He'd wanted to slap himself for stuttering. _Now she's gonna think I'm a loser and go away..._

But Shizuka Hio had merely giggled, a soft blush on her cheeks (but maybe it had only been makeup). "You're cute. Do you think I could get your number after this?"

They'd finished their drinks, exchanged numbers, and just as they'd been about to part ways, she'd grabbed his sleeve, stood on her tiptoes, and gave his a chaste kiss on the lips.

Zero had been smiling like an idiot all the way back to the Academy.

Kaname hadn't liked the happy look on the prefect's face once he'd come back.

* * *

**UGH, I HATE cute fluff between Shizuka and Zero, but it had to be done.**

**Keep giving me inspiration, sweethearts! I WILL REWARD YOU SOOOOOOON (but not TOO soon!) x)**


	4. 4: Life-changing Situations

**Sorry for the long update, guys! I had to rewrite this chapter at least three times before I was happy with it! And it probably feels kinda rushed, but that's okay, cauce it's not "THE MAIN DISH", if you get mah drift, yeah? *wink wink***

**So, without farther ado, enjoy chapter 4!**

**By the way, thank you all — yes, _ALL_****— for your amazing reviews! You guys are awesome, and I love you, and you're my inspiration, and I'VE NEVER HAD SO MANY FRIEND IN MY WHOLE LIFE! *cries***

**YAOI=MAN-ON-MAN ACTION=SWEET AND JUICY _SEX._ IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND FUCK YOURSE—****Err, I mean...ahem, you can go ahead and click the back button :D**

_**WARNINGS****: **_**KaZe, AU, smut, a crazy Yuuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life-changing Situations...**

* * *

When Yuuki had found out Zero had a new girlfriend, she'd told Kaname and the headmaster.

It had been over dinner, eating yet another take-out Chinese after yet _another_ one of Kaien's failed attempts at cooking — God knew what had been wiggling inside that boiling water. She'd gone on and on talking about how beautiful Shizuka was, and about how well-mannered and graceful she acted. The petite girl had gone into details on how happy Zero had looked since he'd started dating her, how he'd blush in the most adorable way whenever Yuuki would mention the woman. She'd told them Shizuka had been a good catch, and how experienced she was because she'd been two years older than Zero — Kaname had raised his eyebrows at that, but had said nothing — and how matured she made him feel._  
_

All the while, Kaname had been thinking of countless ways to murder sister and make it look like an accident.

"They're totally perfect for each other!" Yuuki had exclaimed excitedly.

Her animosity as she'd spoke had affected the chairman, who'd then joined the conversation with a bright smile. "Sounds like they're a match made in heaven, doesn't it?" He'd then giggled, and Yuuki had laughed, and together they'd kept talking about the silver-haired couple.

Kaname's chopsticks had snapped in half.

* * *

That night, Kaname had called Ruka Souen and had asked her to meet him after dinner.

He'd told Kaien that he had forgotten to take back some notes he had lent a friend, claiming he'd absolutely needed them in order to study. Of course, the headmaster had let him go, praising his son for being so responsible. The idiot had completely forgotten that Kaname was in the Night Class, therefore he could've taken the notes back in the morning, and Yuuki had been too much of an airhead for her own good to even think of questioning her brother.

So Kaname had gotten dressed in a simple, black, shirt and black pants, and had gone out. When he'd arrived at the designated meeting place, Ruka had already been there. She'd been wearing the skimpiest and sluttiest clothes the man had ever seen on a woman — a mini-skirt far too short to even be called "mini" and a tank top that had looked like it had shrunk in the washing machine (which it probably had) and had barely covered her body — but he hadn't cared, because her outfit had been just perfect for what he'd planned to do with her.

They'd ended up having sex in the woods right next to the Moon Dormitory, out of anyone's view, against a tree.

But Kaname had felt utterly disgusted the whole time. Something about fucking Ruka had felt wrong, which had been unusual, considering she'd always been his favorite sex partner. Yet, somehow, Kaname had found Ruka's skin too tanned, her hips too curvy and soft, her body too short. Her hair had been too long, too wavy, too...brown — the wrong color — and her eyes had been too rounded and big — also the wrong color. Her stomach had been too flat and her chest hadn't been flat enough. The man had always liked the way she'd pant in her ear, breathy sighs caressing his cheek as he'd thrust up into her tight body; but, that particular night, he'd found every noise coming out of her mouth annoying. Her voice had been too high-pitched, too _feminine_, and the way she'd licked and nibbled at his ear had made him want to throw up.

Kaname had been softening inside of her, but if Ruka had noticed, she'd never complained.

He'd wanted release — that had been the only reason he'd called Ruka at such an hour, after all — but he would have never found it if things had kept going that way.

In a moment's decision, Kaname had stopped moving and had closed his eyes, trying to think of something _— anything_ — erotic that would make him at least a tiny bit harder than what he'd been at that moment.

Almost instantly, a flash of silver had crossed his mind, bringing with it a pleasant shiver.

Kaname had held on to the image forming in his head, brows furrowed in concentration as the picture had slowly started to come together. He could hear Rukas' distant, petulant, voice asking him why he'd stopped, but he'd payed her no attention, too preoccupied with his vision.

Moonlight-kissed skin covered in a sheen of sweat, a pale and slender neck decorated with a somewhat geometric, black, tattoo — Kaname had moaned, jerking his hips lightly into the heat surrounding his member — toned arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body, holding on as if his life had depended on it — his shallow movements had slowly turned into full on thrusts, his dick sliding in and out easily from _Zero's _tight hole — a v-line on pale, narrow, hips dusted with a faint trail of silver hair — another low groan had escaped Kaname's lips, a gasp following soon after when the tight walls around him had clenched in response.

The brunette had refused to let his wine-colored eyes wonder lower than that, afraid that what he'd found wouldn't have been what he'd hoped for, and the vision would have disappeared; instead, he'd decided to take a full look at Zero's face.

His heart had been beating loudly in his chest, desperately trying to break through his ribs and out of his body. _Why is it that only thinking about Kiryuu gets me off like this? Why him? Why like this? Why couldn't I have sex with a normal girl without having these sick fantasies?_

A gentle hand had caressed his cheek, shaky fingers gently touching Kaname's high cheekbones, nose, eyebrows, lips. Mahogany eyes had met amethyst, passion clashing with lust, and the older male had watched, fascinated, as a set of plump lips had parted to murmur a gentle, lovely, _"Kaname..."_

_Who the fuck cares why?_

The warm hand had cupped his cheek, and Kaname had leaned into the gentle touch, his eyes never once looking away from Zero's. He'd kept looking into those beautiful eyes as he'd started moving inside the silverette's body — when had he stopped? — gently, at first, finding a slow and enjoyable rhythm. He'd found the situation slightly romantic, _so_ different from what he'd always been used to — it had always and only been about sex, after all, no strings attached — but for some weird, inexplicable reason, he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment — not with the way their bodies had moving, together as one, not with the way he'd felt Zero's heartbeat scream in unison with his own.

As the passion between them had started to grow, Kaname's thrusts had picked up in speed. Small gasps had started to leave the silverette's mouth, his head slightly falling back to rest against the bark of the tree behind him, but his eyes had never once looked away from Kaname's. The hand that had been caressing the brunette's cheek had slowly glided down the man's jaw, over his neck, to rest against his shoulder, where slim fingers had gripped at the black cloth of Kaname's shirt.

Zero's hand had felt hot against him, but the Kuran brother had said nothing to make him move away. If anything, he had welcomed the burn those hands had brought, which only served to fuel his passion and need — _he's touching me, he's fucking touching me!_

And then Kaname had shifted their position slightly, grabbing Zero's thighs and wrapping them around his waist, using the support to press his right knee against the tree trunk and use that leverage to thrust deeper into the silverette's tight, hot, and more-than-welcoming entrance. The brunette had felt the ring of muscles tighten briefly around his cock, and he's sped up his movements even more, delivering slightly harder thrust to the awaiting body beneath him.

Zero had obviously liked that change, for his nails had dug into Kaname's shoulders, and his head had tipped back some more, and he'd gulped, and his brows had furrowed into an expression the brunette could have only described as pleasure, sex, and simply Zero. And when the older male had slightly raised the silverette's hips to meet his own, Kaname had known he'd scored another point, for a sharp cry had left the Kiryuu kid's parted lips, his lavender eyes widening in shock and intrigue.

Kuran had smirked at the lovely reaction he'd received, knowing he'd brushed against Zero's prostrate. He'd also made sure to avoid touching the gland again, wanting to be the "sadistic bastard" Zero had always loved to call him — _such a sweetheart, really..._ — and torture the latter.

Needless to say, the silverette had been very much disappointed when, after Kaname had delivered the next thrust (and the one after that, and the next one after that...), the electric shock he'd felt earlier had not returned. He'd flashed the taller male a confused look, which had then turned into one of embarrassment and anger upon seeing the little smirk tugging at the man's lips.

_"B-Bastard...!" _he'd shrieked, his whole face flushing completely red at the realization.

But of course, Kaname had to be a jerk — _seriously? Even in a fantasy? _— and had feigned innocence and ignorance. "W-What? What's...mmh, what's wrong?" His hips had never stopped moving, and that had made it slightly hard to concentrate on the words he'd let out.

_"Y-You know what! You son of a—ahn! Nnh..."_ His hips had shifted slightly as he'd started to yell at the brunette, obtaining the right angle for Kaname's dick to slide in deeper yet and softly touch that little bundle of nerves, sending another violent shiver up and down Zero's spine. His back had arched off the tree at the feeling, eyes rolling back in his head.

Kaname had felt it, too, groaning lowly in his throat when the silverette's passage had tightened around him once again.

Zero had raised his hips again, meeting Kaname's next thrust, and another loud moan had been drawn from those succulent lips.

Together, they'd found a new rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow, not too hard, but not too gentle. Each time the brunette would drive his erection into Zero's body, the silverette would raise his hips off the tree to meet him, and, each time, the head of Kaname's cock would press against his prostrate. Zero would moan at the feeling, his internal walls would clench tightly around the brunette's, which in turn would let out a breathy sigh or a low moan.

_"Uhn...ha, K-Kaname..." _

Said man had looked up upon hearing his name being called in such a delightful manner, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick his lips. He'd really, _really_, wanted to kiss Zero, but had stopped himsedl from doing so; all because he hadn't wanted his fantasy to disappear from such a trivial thing — also, even though he'd refused to think about _her_ as he'd been having sex with Zero, he hadn't wanted to kiss Ruka. Lightly shaking his head at the thoughts, he'd replied, "Y-Yes..." _Zero?_

Said silverette had bit his lower lip before speaking — Kaname had unconsciously bit his own lips, as well. _"F-Fas—aah! Nnh...mm..." _Just a minor distraction. _"Faster...more...! Ahn!"_

Kaname had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent the upcoming moan from leaving his throat. Instead, he'd decided to play the cool act — he'd totally ignored the way his face had flushed, the way his skin had been sweaty — and had grinned. "A-And what's t...ah...the ma...gic...word?" _Cool. Right. Real smooth._

Zero had let out a scream when a particular hard thrust had violently slammed against his prostrate, his hips jerking out of rhythm at the intense feeling. _"H-Hurry up, you bastard!"_

_...close enough._

Kaname had wasted no more time at that point. _Fuck all the teasing and the cool act_, he'd thought. He'd grabbed both of Zero's thighs and hoisted the silverette up, momentarily slipping out of the warm entrance — they'd both complained at that, Zero being kind enough to voice his displeasure, _"What the fuck are you doing, you stupid retard!" _— in order to get, once more, into a more comfortable and convenient position. Quickly, as to not make the silverette more impatient than what he'd already been, Kaname had slid one arm underneath Zero's knee, letting his leg dangle over his forearm, while his other leg had remained positioned around his waist.

He'd then positioned himself at the silverette's entrance once more, the tip of his dick probing lightly at the tight ring of muscles. And, without any warning whatsoever, the brunette had dropped Zero down on his hard shaft, impaling him in one single, smooth, thrust.

Efficiently _nailing_ Kiryuu's prostrate at the first try. Efficiently making Zero _wail _in utter bliss. _E__fficiently_ making Kaname lose the last strand of sanity he'd had left. The Kuran brother had immediately started thrusting inside Zero's body with abandon, delivering powerful and harsh thrusts that had made the smaller male's insides quiver delightfully around him.

_"God...Kaname! Yes! Ugh!"_ While one of Zero's hands had still been clutching at Kaname's shirt, the other had raised up, above his head, to dig and rake his nails against the bark of the tree. His whole body had moved up and down with each hard push and pull of the brunette's hips, his skin scratching painfully against the trunk, but he hadn't paid it no mind, too preoccupied with how good he'd been feeling at that moment.

Kaname's breath had started to leave his mouth in harsh gasps, the exertion of his thrusts forcing strained moans from his lips. Not that he'd complained. In fact, he'd been enjoying every second of their love-making — _love...making...? What...?_

_"Mmmh...Kaname...ah, Kaname..." _Said man had forced his eyes open — when the hell had they closed? — to look into Zero's stormy, lilac, ones. The look of sheer pleasure on the latter's face could have been more than enough to make him cum right there and then.

"W...ah, shit..." _Cool. Deep breath. Breathe...BREATHE. _"What's..._ah_..." _Okay. No. DEEP breath, Kaname. _"God, you're tight..." he'd ended up groaning through clenched teeth, gulping.

Nnnnoooot exactly what he'd planned to say, but it had to work at that moment.

_"Good...so good...more!"_

_And since **when**, exactly, has Zero been so responding and cooperative? Ah, yes...this is my imagination...and I'm currently fucking in the school's grounds. Shit, I gotta go home soon..._

"H-How about we...ah...we make this even better and wrap this up...y..._eeaah..._?" _Well, at least I didn't stutter much this time..._

Not even waiting for a reply from the silverette moving eagerly against him, Kaname had let his free hand travel down Zero's chest, tweaking his nipple as he'd gone lower — the silverette had moaned at the brief pain — gliding over the slight muscles of his stomach, to finally rest on his weeping erection. Upon feeling the contact, the older Kiryuu twin had screamed a strangled, _"Fuck, yes!" _and had thrown his head back, not caring of the tree behind him. Encouraged by the reaction, Kaname had steadily started to stroke Zero's member, tightening his grip and stroking from thick base to tip, collect the pre-cum accumulated there, and use it as lubricant as he'd gone back down. He'd matched his hand motions with his hips and widened the silverette's legs to drive in deeper, yet.

_"A-ah! N-no! Mmmh...!" _The Kiryuu twin's face had been beet red with embarrassment at the compromising, yet pleasurable, position. Being splayed open like that, showing his whole body to Kaname, had been a very daring thing to do for someone as shy as him...

_"Sounds like they're a match made in heaven, right?"_

The second Kaien's wirds had flashed in his mind, Kaname's thrusts had turned brutal, the deafening sound of skin slapping against skin resounding all around them. Squishy, wet, noises had echoed all around them, sending pleasant tingles up and down his body. Zero had started screaming by then, and for a brief second Kaname had feared someone could have heard them, but soon disregarded that thought. So what if someone had heard them? _I'm not sopping now._

_"Ah! God...Kaname! Kaname!" _Zero's voice had cracked on the last word, the moan ending in (almost) a scream as the tip of Kaname's head had slammed against his prostrate in _just _the _perfect_ way. His breath had been knocked out of his lungs for a brief second, but he'd soon recovered to let out a whole new string of curses and moans, mixed in with Kaname's name. Screams, orders, of _"M-More!"_ and _"Faster, you...bastard...!"_ which had pleased the taller male to no end.

The brunette's hips had snapped forward with each moan from the silverette, thrusts angled to perfectly hit the smaller male's pleasure spot. "Uhng...shit...shit!" Kaname had moaned when Zero had briefly tightened his grip on his member, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth wide open to let out hot pants. His Adam's apple had strained against the confines of his throat, bobbing up and down as he'd gulped loudly upon feeling Zero's insides clenching rhythmically around his shaft.

Zero had been really close to release, and he'd been quickly nearing his.

The lewd sounds coming from where they'd been joined had grown in frequency, as had Kaname' movements.

_"Kaname...please...! God, please! A-Aaah..." _The silverette's head had thrashed from side to side, silver locks sticking to his sweaty and flushed face.

The brunette's eyes had opened merely a fraction to meet lavender orbs, and he'd snarled loudly at the wanton look on Zero's face, perfectly white teeth flashing dangerously. "What is it? What do you want?" His deep voice had vibrated inside his chest as the words had left his lips in a wild growl.

_"I...I-I...I wa—aah! Y-Yea—AH!" _Too lost in pleasure to form a complete sentence, Zero had started moving his hips in time with Kaname's violent thrusts, hoping to get his point across with actions instead of words.

If Kaname hadn't been too busy drowning in ecstasy — the pleasure had started to build up faster, coiling tightly in his stomach, like a spring ready to break loose — he would have laughed at how cute the silverette had been. "A-Are you...nh...are you about to...cum...?" He'd wanted so desperately to say Zero's name, moan it, _scream _it for the whole world to know who he'd been fucking, but he'd been afraid that would have ruined his fantasy.

_"I...I can't...anymore...! K-Kaname...uhn!" _Amethyst eyes had been wide open, by then, tears of pleasure — and possibly shame, Kaname had thought — gathering at the corners. His voice had taken on a shameless, albeit embarrassed, begging, tone, one Kaname had found absolutely irresistible. Zero had just flashed Kaname his lovely puppy eyes — _infused with sex, of course. "Close...Kaname...fuck, so close! Ha...aaah!"_

So, yeah, he _had _been just about to cum. "Fuck, you're adorable..."

The words had left Kaname's parted lips before he could have even realized it, but it hadn't mattered much at that point. Because those words had apparently affected Zero in ways the brunette would have never thought possible, and then he'd felt the silverette's walls almost painfully tighten around him, sucking him in, not wanting to let go. And Kaname had almost screamed in sheer bliss when Zero had arched his back off the tree, his chest crashing against the brunette's, making the latter slide even deeper yet inside the silvetette's entrance, the whole length of his girth sliding against his prostrate, and the Kiryuu kid has basically _wailed_ at the feeling of his orgasm exploding.

And that had been Kaname's last straw, as well, for he'd soon found himself following Zero into those sweet, dark, waters. He'd grabbed the silverette's hips with an iron grip, sure he'd leave bruises in the morning, and not giving a shit, because he'd left a mark on the silverette, and that had been all that had mattered at that precise moment. The tight knot in Kaname's abdomen had come undone the second the Kiryuu kid had whimpered a strangled version of his name, and his whole body had gone rigid, hips locked in place, dick buried as deep as physics would allow him — _I've never liked that stupid subject for a reason._ Spurts of hot, sticky, semen had exploded inside the hot body beneath his, the still-twitching hole being filled to its capacity, until it had began to overflow. Kaname's whole, entire, body had been wracked by shivers, and he'd absolutely _loved_ it. He'd let out a loud moan, a growl mixed in with a sob of some sort, something that had peculiarly sounded _too much _like Zero's name, but who the fuck cared at that point?

Kaname had fucked Zero — _fuck Ruka, what the hell is a Ruka? What? Women? What's that? Who needs a vagina?_ — and that was all he'd cared about in the world. Who'd cared if it hadn't been real? It sure as hell had _felt_ real, and Kaname would forever remember the ecstasy, the heat, the excitement, the way his heart had tried to rip out of his chest by a mere touch, the way he'd wanted to hear his name come out of those delectable lips, and—

—_shit. No fucking way..._

...Kaname Kuran had fallen in love.

* * *

The next day, Kaname had been in higher spirits and ready to give the silverette a piece of his mind upon his new..._girlfriend_.

He'd told Yuuki that he'd needed to talk to Zero about something — she'd never asked the reason, the dear girl — and she'd told him to leave it to her, that she'd tell Zero.

They'd met after school, behind the Sun Dormitories, where no one could see them talk.

"What the hell do you want, Bastard?" Zero had barked the question, obviously not humored by their little encounter.

Kaname hadn't even bothered with an answer. He'd simply taken a few steps towards Kiryuu, who'd in turn had walked backwards until his back had hit the wall, looking as confused and pissed off as always. The brunette had slammed the palms of his hand on each side of the silverette's head, flanking him, before pressing his whole body flush against the younger man's and leaving no space between them. Zero's violet eyes had widened in horror, an angry expression immediately taking control of all his features, mouth open to yell at the brunette.

But before he could have gotten even one word out, Kaname's lips had been on his, swallowing whatever complain he had. The older Kuran hadn't wasted any time after that, taking advantage of Zero's open mouth to force his tongue in and start exploring the hot cavern, earning a strangled protest in return. The silverette's hands had grabbed a fistful of Kaname's shirt, violently pushing — or trying to — at his shoulders to get him to move away, but it had all been to no avail; Kaname had grabbed Zero's wrists and pulled them away from him and up, holding them above the silverette's head with one of his large hands. Still, the younger teenager had kept struggling, trying to wiggle away from the brunette's iron grasp, but without much success.

Kaname's tongue had been restless, pulling and stroking at Zero's wet muscle to get him to participate in the kiss, but he'd managed to do was anger the Kiryuu kid even more, who'd in turn bitten down on the intruding muscle. That had seemed to catch the brunette off guard, who'd immediately detached himself from the smaller male, groaning in pain. A few drops of blood had trickled down his lips and chin, his tongue throbbing in his mouth as he'd panted.

Zero, on the other side, had taken advantage of Kaname's vulnerable state and had managed to break free from the grip around his wrists, immediately putting some distance between them. Panting and out of breath, they had stared at each other for a long time before the silverette had finally gotten enough oxygen in his lungs to yell, "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, you fucking bastard?!"

The older teenager had smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt and straightened his back, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his mouth as he spoke. "I will never accept it, Kiryuu. You belong to _me._" His voice had been calm and deadly, sending chills down the silverette's spine as he'd stared, wide-eyed, as Kaname had turned around to leave.

Zero had shaken his head to clear his thoughts, glaring daggers at the retreating back in front of him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Kuran?! Are you nuts? You won't accept _what?! _And just _who_ belongs to you? Hey! HEY!"

But no matter how loud he'd yelled, he'd received no answer, for Kaname Kuran had already disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**Just to make things clear for you guys:**

**STARTING FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN PAST TENSE.**

**Now, some of you might have found the tense of these first few chapters weird, so let me explain. The reason I used past participle (I think that's what it's called, anyway) is because these first chapters are information from the PAST, bits of episodes that have happened in Kaname and Zero's life BEFORE the actual story. Call it background information, if you will? Just so you get acquainted to their relationship.**

**Anyway, the next chapter (and the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that, etc.) will be different, written in a more..."normal" way, I guess you could say. "Typical", even.**

**JUUUUUSSST so you guys don't get confused when reading.**

**THAT SAID!**

**What did you think of this chapter? Please share your thoughts and leave a review~!**


	5. 5: New Lifestyles

**Old McPimper had a whorehouse, eeyah, eeyah, yoh! And on that house he had some sluts, eeyah, eeyah, yoh! With an "Ah~" "Ah~" here, and an "Ah~" "Ah~" there! Here "Ah~" there "Ah~" everywhere "Ah~" "Ah~"! Old McPimper had a whorehouse, EEEEYAAAAH, EEEEYAAAAH, YOOOOOOOH!**

**So, yeah...sorry for the super-late update, guys! I came down with a motherfucking EAR INFECTION (gotta HATE them!) that lasted, like, almost a month? I had to put these oily, disgusting, ear drops in my ears, and I couldn't hear shit, and I was FUCKED UP on medication (Penicillin, really, but at least it wasn't Benadryl.! That shit makes you HIGH as FUCK, I swear...), so I didn't really have the time to write! Okay, yeah, I DID have the time, but I was afraid I'd write some nonsense, so I decided to wait.**

**YAOI=MAN-ON-MAN ACTION=SWEET AND JUICY _SEX._ IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND FUCK YOURSE—****Err, I mean...ahem, you can go ahead and click the back button :D**

**I mean, like, really. If you don't like yaoi, could you please tell me why the _fuck_ would you look up this couple on the _Romance _section?**

_**WARNINGS****: **_**KaZe, AU, smut, a crazy Yuuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Lifestyles...**

* * *

"Hey, aniki!" a loud voice called from one of the bedrooms, the sound of drawers opening and closing following soon after.

An exasperated sigh escaped Zero Kiryuu's parted lips, one hand rubbing his temples in an attempt to get rid of the stress, while the other tightly clutched the pencil he was holding. "What is it, Ichiru?" he called back, barely turning his head towards the bedroom's door.

"Have you seen my blue sweater?" More rummaging around could be heard. "I've looked everywhere for it, but I can't seem to find it!"

Zero's first reaction was to ask, _"**Which**_ _blue sweater?" _Instead, he grit his teeth together in annoyance at his twin brother — God knew he loved him, but he could be so _infuriating_, sometimes. "Are you fucking serious, Ichiru?" Zero suddenly exclaimed, the yelling doing nothing to help stop the on-coming headache.

The younger silverette poked his head out in the doorway and looked at his brother with wide, violet, eyes. "What?" came the innocent reply.

"Ichiru," Zero growled, "I'm _studying_. You know I hate being interrupted when I'm studying, especially not for something as stupid as this."

Ichiru huffed angrily upon hearing his brother's words. He made his way towards Zero with his hands planted on his hips, exposing his naked chest and jeans-clad legs for the whole world to see. "It is _not_ stupid!" He cocked his right hip to the side when he stopped in front of the older Kiryuu twin, who was sitting on his favorite couch in the living room. "Besides, you've been 'studying' for the whole month! Isn't it about time you take a break? And by 'break' I mean a long-ass, year-long, vacation."

Zero scowled at his twin's attitude. "What's up with the air-quotes on 'studying', anyway?" he grumbled, pulling his knees closer to his chest and refocusing his attention back to the thick book in his lap.

Only to have it snatched away from Ichiru, who then proceeded to fling it across the room without a single care in the world. "This is what I'm talking about! You can't call this 'studying', anymore, nii-san! This is called 'over-exerting yourself'!" Then his eyes softened, and he crouched down at eye-level with his brother. "I'm just worried about you, aniki. You barely have any time left for yourself. When you're not in school, you're studying in the library, and when you're not in the library, you're studying at home. The only time you're not immersed in books is when you're working at the café!"

Zero sighed once more, appreciating Ichiru's concern, but being slightly bothered by it. "I'm _fine_, Ichiru," he replied as he got up from the couch. He walked over to where the book lay on the floor, picked it up, and promptly frowned at the bent corners of the pages. "I have plenty of time for myself."

Ichiru rolled his eyes. "Five hours of sleep do _not_ count as free time, Zero. Which reminds me," he said as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips once more, "you aren't getting enough sleep!" Zero rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his twin's randomness. "You should sleep at _least_ seven hours, if not eight! It's not good for your health, you know? You're damaging your immune system like that, as well as your brain. And look at those _ugly_ bags under your eyes! Fuck Beauty Sleep, you need to _hibernate_!"

Zero burst out laughing at the last comment, and Ichiru soon joined him, and they kept laughing until Zero's cheeks hurt from stretching so much and Ichiru had tears in his eyes.

The younger male's phone vibrated with a text message, interrupting the moment. He reached out in his back pocket to retrieve the device, and his eyes widened when he read the message, a colorful curse leaving his lips. "Fuck, I'm _late_!"

Zero raised an amused eyebrow as he watched his brother run back to his bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be late for my date, that's what's wrong! And where the _fuck _is my sweater?!"

"Ichiru, you have thousands of clothes to choose form, and at least a hundred blue sweaters. Just pick one!"

The sound of the wardrobe's doors slamming shut echoed in the empty apartment. "I'm looking for _the_ blue sweater, Zero! The one Kain gave me!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Ooooh!" he exclaimed in faux understanding, "_the_ blue sweater! Oh mah Gawd, _how_ could I have forgotten about that?"

Ichiru stuck his hand out the door and flipped the birdie at his brother. "Today is a special day, so I want to wear the shirt he bought me!"

The older silverette flopped back down on the couch, books forgotten (for the moment). "Do you really think he's gonna notice?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course he will! He's very observant and—found it!" he suddenly exclaimed, giggling excitedly.

The doorbell rang not a second later, startling Zero. "Just in time, too," he said. "Mr. Casanova is here."

Ichiru trotted out of his bedroom, smoothing down the sweater he'd been so vehemently looking for. It was a pale, silvery-blue, sweater he'd received from his boyfriend for Christmas, and he'd worn it on many occasions. To Zero, though, it looked exactly like all the others sweaters the younger twin possessed. It really didn't help that blue was basically the _only_ color Ichiru wore. Possibly because Kain had said many times blue looked good on him?

The older Kiryuu twin watched with a smirk as his brother went to open the door with a giddy smile on his face.

The second the door was opened, a pair of long and strong arms wrapped around Ichiru's waist, pulling him up and against a strong chest. The silverette's arms raised to wrap around broad shoulders, body arching up on his tip toes in order to reach the soft lips of none other than _Kain Akatsuki_ _— _yes, _the_ Kain Akatsuki, Kaname Kuran's friend from high school — his boyfriend.

"Hey," Zero growled, glaring daggers at the two love-birds deep-throating each other's tongues. "You can stop mouth-fucking any time now." Ichiru flipped him off over Kain's shoulder, pressing even closer to his boyfriend, but the latter seemed to have much more common sense than the silverette, and he slowly — _very_ fucking slowly — pulled away. Zero wanted to gag when he saw the glistening sliver of saliva connecting their bottom lips, but decided against it. "Thank you," he groaned, voice laced with heavy sarcasm, shaking his head and rolling his amethyst eyes when his brother childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

Akatsuki had the decency of looking embarrassed as he cleared his throat, a soft, pink, hue dusting his cheeks. "I apologize, Kiryuu-san," he said sheepishly, voice deep and husky.

Zero chuckled, sending him an amused glance. "It's fine, don't worry. I'm more than used to my brother's antics by this point in life." A glare from Ichiru made his smirk broaden. "And you may call me Zero, you know. You _are_ my brother's boyfriend, after all, so we should be well past the honorifics, as well, ne?" He winked at his twin brother, who in turn beamed fondly at him.

The orange-haired man nodded once more. "Okay, then...Zero."

Turning to his boyfriend, the younger Kiryuu gently tugged at the sleeve of Kain's navy blue shirt. "Should we get going?" he asked, a soft smile gracing his young features.

Kain nodded, returning the affectionate gesture, and grabbed his hand. He turned back to Zero and nodded politely at him. "I will take care of Ichiru, Kir—err...Zero," he corrected himself, blushing once again.

Zero snickered. "I'm sure you will," he replied truthfully. Despite his past hardship with Kain, he now trusted the man, and he was more than sure that he would protect Ichiru with his own life in case of danger. His violet eyes turned to look at his brother. "And you better behave yourself, Ichiru."

Said silverette rolled his eyes and tugged at Kain's arm, walking them to the door. "Bye, brother! And remember: absolutely _no_ books for the rest of the night _and_ tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes...go now."

"Good night, Zero," came Akatsuki's final goodbye as he was dragged outside the apartment.

"'Night, aniki! I love you!"

Just before the door closed shut, Zero shouted, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Which earned him a loud, "Fuck you!" from Ichiru.

Zero laughed, the sound free of any negative emotions.

Yes, life was good for the two Kiryuu twins. Maybe it wasn't what Zero had expected back in his high school years, but it was good.

He didn't know exactly when things had changed for the two brothers. Perhaps when their parents died, killed in a traffic accident? Maybe the day Ichiru came out of the closet? Or perhaps when Zero decided to make a last-minute choice and switched his major to Culinary Arts? He didn't know.

And, truthfully...he didn't care. Because Zero Kiryuu was happy, and so was Ichiru.

After their parents' death — the funeral had taken place on a cliché, rainy, day, in which Ichiru had cried his heart out while clinging to Zero, who had silently shed tears of anger (towards the drunk driver) and sorrow as he'd stared at the framed pictures of his parents on top of the beautifully decorated coffins — the twins decided to put the money they left behind into a shared bank account. They sold their old house and used that money to buy the apartment they currently lived in — situated on the last floor of one of the tallest buildings in the heart of Tokyo, with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dining room, a large kitchen separated from the living room by a half wall, a study, and a small recreation room — while what was left joined the rest of the money in their bank account.

Both twins were Sophomores at the same college — the famous and prestigious _Tokyo Daigaku*****__ —_ but both majoring in different faculties; Ichiru chose the Medicine department, while Zero had changed his mind towards the end of the first year, deciding that Economics wasn't really fit for him, and decided to pursue the culinary track.

Zero worked part-time as a waiter at _Rouge_, a French café-restaurant nearby the school, in order to gain some experience in the food department, while Ichiru worked part-time in the school's library, which is where he met Kain for the first time — the latter was in the Engineering Faculty.

The older silverette remembered clearly the day his brother had proclaimed he was gay. Zero hadn't really been surprised. He'd already picked up a few hints along the years and had figured out Ichiru wasn't only interested in women. What _had_ shocked him was to find out his brother's partner was Kain Akatsuki. Apparently, the two males had had a..."steamy", to say the least, adventure in the school's _bathrooms — _they'd spent two hours in there, God knew doing _what — _and had started dating ever since. Zero had always wondered what that "steamy encounter" had been about, but he'd never asked — like _fuck_ was he going to ask his brother about his sex life. After getting over his initial shock, however, Zero had actually taken the time to get to know Akatsuki better and he found out that the orange-haired man really wasn't the same person that used to bully him back at Cross Academy. He was a trust-worthy man, extremely fond and protective of Ichiru, and easy to hang out with. He trusted his brother would be in good hands with him.

While things seemed to go more than well for Ichiru Kiryuu, life was a little bit more complicated for Zero...

His passion for cooking had developed one windy, winter, day, when his younger twin had gotten sick and Zero had taken it upon himself to take care of him. He fell in love with cooking the moment he saw his brother's gleeful expression upon eating his food. The kitchen was his sanctuary, and he made sure to properly keep the place nice and clean.

In terms of school and family, Zero Kiryuu was at the top of all his classes and a wonderful older brother.

In terms of love affairs, however...

Zero sighed a heavy breath, getting up from the couch and deciding to take a relaxing bath.

The silverette had no idea where he stood in that court. Ever since..._that_ happened — he would _not_ even think of _him_ — Zero has had difficulties getting along with people. When a girl expressed a romantic interest towards him, he'd shy away, and he'd become a blubbering, stuttering, mess around hot men trying a move on him.

Which was _weird_. Zero Kiryuu did _not_ stutter around hot men, and he most definitely did _not_ blush when they'd wink at him.

And he _so_ did **_not_ **think of any man as _hot_.

His break up with Shizuka Hio had left him...heartbroken, for lack of better words. He had been the one to end their relationship, but she obviously hadn't made it any easier when she'd cried. She'd asked him why, what had been missing in their relationship, and he hadn't answered. He couldn't.

How could he tell his girlfriend, after all, that he'd been engaged in a hot and steamy lip-lock with another _man — _his nemesis, at that — against the school's wall? How could he tell his girlfriend that that same man had tormented his dreams every single night after that? How could he tell his girlfriend that he'd felt no desire in having any sort of intimate contact with her after that?_  
_

He couldn't tell her. So he hadn't.

She'd cried, he'd tightened his fists and simply accepted every insult thrown at him, and then he'd watched her run away with grief-filled, watery, eyes.

But he hadn't cried. He'd never cry. Not for Nadeshiko Shindo, not for Shizuka Hio, not for Kaname Kuran.

_Never_ for Kaname Kuran.

Zero growled deep in his throat when the brunette's face flashed in his mind. Closing his eyes, he ducked his head underneath the hot water of the bathtub and cleared his mind of everything.

_Homewrecker._

He loathed the man with a burning passion. He'd ruined his life in more ways than one, he'd lowered his self-esteem, he'd destroyed all the barriers Zero had spent years building around himself.

On a brighter note, Zero Kiryuu hadn't seen Kaname Kuran, not once, ever since _that day_. Zero had made sure to avoid the wine-eyed man every day after that incident, and it had become even easier to do so when Yuuki had delivered him the news that her dear onii-sama had graduated early — the Bastard... — and with _honors_.

_Tch. Fucking genius..._

And now, in all the three years after he graduated from Cross Academy, twenty-one-year-old Zero Kiryuu _still_ hasn't seen one, single, glimpse of that mop of wavy, brown, hair and mahogany eyes plastered on that beautiful, regal, fucking _flawless_, face...

Sometimes, during the rare — _extremely _rare — days when he felt vulnerable and emotional, Zero wondered what Kaname was up to. He sometimes wondered where the Kuran Bastard was, if he was in college, or if he had graduated early from that, too, and if he was working. Did he still live with Yuuki and Headmaster Cross?

...and then he'd immediately drown in self-loathing and hatred towards the brunette for ever _thinking _of him. _  
_

Who the fuck cared? The Bastard could die, for all he cared. Possibly in a fire, and maybe he'd end up in the Ninth Circle of Hell, where Zero knew — thank the fucking Lord he'd read Dante Alighieri's _The __Divine Comedy — _Satan would wait for him to chew on his head with one of his three mouths._  
_

_Yeah...yeah, that would make me happy,_ Zero though with a sadistic smile once he emerged from the water.

And then he frowned, upper lip curling over perfectly white teeth in a snarl.

_Why_, exactly, was he_ still _thinking of him, again?

* * *

***_Tokyo Daigaku: _The University of Tokyo doesn't specialize in Culinary Arts, but let's pretend it does for this story, yeah?**

***pats on shoulder* You know what to do now, my love~ *nods***


	6. 6: Accidental Cupid

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER-LATE UPDATE! My little sister messed around with the computer and somehow locked the keyboard. We tried everything to unlock it ourselves, but all attempts were futile, cause we just fucked it up more. So now took it to the dude who repairs shit, and he worked his sweet magic, so HERE I AM! I promise I'll update faster!**

**To make up for all the wait, I made this chapter longer than the others! Please enjoy~!**

**YAOI=MAN-ON-MAN ACTION=SWEET AND JUICY _SEX._ IF THIS IS NOT SUITED TO YOUR LIKING, THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND FUCK YOURSE—****Err, I mean...ahem, you can go ahead and click the back button :D**

_**WARNINGS****: **_**KaZe, AU, smut, a crazy Yuuki.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Accidental Cupid...**

* * *

"...so...I-I tried to...you know...m-m-masturbate...before sexual intercourse with my wife, to get...ready, I would...say? But it didn't seem to take effect. I...I just..." The sweating man blushed profusely, looking at anything _but_ the man sitting in front of him at that moment. Sighing in frustration and embarrassment, the middle-aged man stuttered a final, "I-I just couldn't g-g-get it...up..." before going completely silent.

There was no reply from the doctor as he processed the information given to him. He reread the notes he'd written down on the patient's folder, and quickly came to a solution. "Mr. Tanaka, have you ever taken Viagra in the past?" The doctor asked, his voice and attitude remaining professional, despite the awkward topic.

Well, not really awkward for him. Dealing with men's erectile dysfunctions, as well as any other problems with their reproductive system, was his job.

The man, Tanaka, blushed a deeper shade of red and shook his head. "I..I...n-no, I have not. I've never really...uh...needed to. Until now, that is."

The doctor nodded in understanding, knowing how the man felt all too well. Once upon a time, he, too, had no problems having sex with women.

Until _he_ appeared in his life, but that was a different story.

"In that case, I suggest you stop by the pharmacy on your way back and buy a bottle. Take one pill to begin, and if it still doesn't have the desired effects, take two. Make sure you follow the instructions on the back of the bottle, Mr. Tanaka, and do not take more than two pills. Viagra, like every other medicine, for that matter, may produce undesired results if you abuse." Shifting in his seat to get more comfortable, the doctor added, "Leave an appointment with my secretary for next month, and report to me the results of this...'experiment', for lack of better words." He looked up from the patient's papers to meet a very shy and troubled expression on said patient's face. "Sounds good to you, Mr. Tanaka?"

The man nodded timidly. "Y-Yes, sensei." He stood from his chair and rigidly bowed to the doctor. "T-Thank you for your help, sensei."

A ghost of a smile crossed the doctor's face as he nodded. "It's my job, Mr. Tanaka. Have a good day."

"You, too, sir."

The door to his office closed, and the doctor allowed himself to let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back into his comfy chair.

_Thank God that was my last patient for today_, he thought grimly. His eyes briefly scanned the surroundings of his office, inspecting every corner of the modernly decorated room — plain, creamy white, walls, hardwood floor, cherry wood furniture, marble countertops, stainless steel drawers and archives — and briefly stopping on the name plate sitting atop his desk. There, carved in gold, cursive, letters, the name _Kaname Kuran _reflected the neon lights with an almost violent gleam.

Wine-colored eyes then swiftly glanced at the stuffed animal sitting atop a book shelf by the door, where a stuffed animal sat, body sagging slightly. It was a rabbit with abnormally long and droopy ears that Yuuki had given to him a few years back for his birthday. Needless to say, he'd been embarrassed to receive such a childish gift, but he hadn't had the heart to just throw it away. Truth be told, Kaname actually liked it.

What he _didn't _like was that the stuffed animal's silvery fur and amethyst eyes, and the purple ribbon tied around its neck in a neat bow. Many times he thought of throwing the toy away, but he could never bring himself to get rid of it. Not only it would break Yuuki's heart, but those violet eyes would always stare him down in defiance, as if saying, _"Come and try__"_.

The useless stuffed animal reminded Kaname so much of _him_. Even after four years, Kaname Kuran still couldn't get Zero Kiryu out of his mind. That silky and soft, silver, hair, eyes the color of raw amethysts, moonlight-kissed skin...

He would forever remember the mental image he'd used to replace Ruka all those years ago. He'd forever remember the defiance and anger prortayed in those eyes when they kissed for the first time.

A nostalgic sigh left Kaname's parted lips, and he sank lower in his leather chair. He wondered what Zero was up to. Was he sleeping? Perhaps studying? Did he even live in Tokyo, or Japan?

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and the brunette immediately put his professional mask back on. "Come in," he ordered, making sure to keep his tone calm and void of any emotions.

The door opened, and an overly happy Yuuki bounced — quite literally — inside the room. "Hi, onii-sama!"

Said ma rolled his eyes, but he could feel a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

_Leave it to Yuuki to cheer me up without even trying..._

* * *

Deft fingers felt hot against his skin, trailing down his body in lingering caresses that left goosebumps in their wake. He could feel a hot breath fan against his sweaty skin, followed suit by a pair of soft lips kissing and vibrating with a low hum. A wet tongue lapped at his abs, trailing lower and lower until it reached his defined hipbone. His body jerked slightly when a set of dull teeth bit down, and his hands clutched tightly at the white blankets beneath him when the hot mouth traveled even lower, down, _closer_...

...and promptly stopped, a sound of disappointment resounding in his ears.

Zero growled in frustration and covered his eyes with his right arm. He was limp. He had a hot chick straddling his lap, touching him in ways that should be illegal, and he was _limp_.

The girl on top of him — he didn't even know her name — had a frown on her pretty face. Her upper lip was curled up in a small snarl, as if disgusted, and her arms were crossed over her bra-clad chest, brown eyes glaring down at him.

"Seriously, dude?" she questioned, and Zero almost cringed at how high-pitched and nasal her voice sounded.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I really am." He had no idea what else to say in such a situation, so he opted for simply apologizing. What _could _he tell her, anyway? He had no excuse for not being hard when he _should_ be. He had no reason to not feel aroused.

But he wasn't. He was completely limp, and his body wasn't reacting at _all_ to her sensual touches. It was as if Zero's body didn't know what arousal was, so it didn't react to it like it should.

And it wasn't the first time it happened, either.

Ever since _that day_, Zero had stopped interacting with pretty much everyone around him. He only talked to his twin brother and a couple other selected people. At some point, he even hated homos (except for his brother) and men in general, and he wouldn't try to hit on women unless they were the one to make the first move — which was _extremely_ rare, considering he scared everyone off with his nasty glare and harsh attitude.

It was at around the age of twenty that the silverette chose to try to start dating again — it took quite a lot of pressure from Ichiru to convince him to partake in a goukon. The first few relationships ended fairly quickly, with Zero either being the dumper or the dumped. The fifth girlfriend was an obnoxiously jealous one who would call him a pervert if he as much as tried to hold hands with her, so he ended up breaking it off with her — as a result, she stalked him for a couple weeks, until he got a restraining order on her.

Partner Number Five was a whole different story. She pressured him into having sex the night of their second date, barely a week after they met, and though he had complained at first, he eventually agreed — because, fuck it, why the hell not? Things, however, did not go as planned. His girlfriend had tried all the tricks she knew on him, and he'd fantasized about the sexiest things a man could think of, but none of that managed to get him erect.

As Zero dated a few more girls after that, and ended up with the same result every time they tried getting down and dirty, he came to the sad conclusion that he was _impotent_.

He really didn't know what he was expecting when he agreed to fuck the stranger sitting atop him at the moment — he served her a few drinks at _Rouge _only a couple hours ago,and she'd asked him to spend the night with her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "but you could just...get...off?"

She did, with a huff, slapped him hard across the face, called him some pretty colorful names, and stormed out of the hotel room without as much as a second glance back at him.

Zero felt like shit. He couldn't have _sex_. He couldn't have sex with a _woman_. How was he supposed to reproduce and have kids? What about grandchildren, nieces, and nephews? How will he have a loving wife offering herself to him — the typical "will you have dinner first, or me~?" — if _he couldn't have sex?_

He blamed a certain brunette for his impotency. He totally blamed it on _him_ and that damned kiss he was forced upon back in high school.

_I need a drink_, Zero thought once he calmed down enough to sit up and put his clothes back on. He turned his head towards the giant window at his left and got lost in the thousands of lights of Shibuya. _Where the hell is Yuuki when you need her to cheer you up?_

* * *

The next morning found Zero Kiryuu passed out on the couch, a can of beer laid forgotten on the floor with its contents spilling and staining the carpet, and a trail of drool sliding down the side of his open mouth. When Ichiru walked into the living room and heard no snoring, he feared his dear brother had accidentally killed himself.

That thought, however, was quickly discarded when Zero turned over on his back and cussed out loud when his head accidentally feel down too hard on the arm rest.

"Good morning, sunshine! The sun is here to say 'hello'!" exclaimed Ichiru, walking over the windows and yanking the curtains open.

The older Kiryuu immediately cringed at the excruciating amount of sunlight hitting his eyes, and he groaned in pain when his twin's loud voice boomed inside his ears. "God, Ichiru, do you _have _to be so loud so early in the morning?" His head was pounding and hurting, and his heart beat sounded like a jack hammer in his brain. His vision swam for a few moments, and he almost thought he'd empty the contents of his stomach at any second, so he asked his twin to bring him a glass of cold water and two painkillers.

When the younger male returned with said items, he sat down on the couch next to his sibling and waited for him to swallow the pills before speaking. "It's almost noon, brother, and maybe you wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't so hungover. So, what happened that made you want to brutally drown your liver with alcohol?"

Zero leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "It's a long story," he said, which, in the ancient Kiryuu Language, meant, _"I don't wanna talk about it."_

_In that case_, Ichiru reasoned, _I'll just have to guess. _Because he simply couldn't just ignore the matter and mind his own business — what kind of younger sibling would he be, otherwise? "Trouble down south?"

And of _course_ he'd guess at the first try.

Zero glared at him and snapped a croaky, "None of your business, Ichiru."

"So I'm right. Who was the unfortunate victim this time?"

"'_Unfortunate victim'_? _I'm _the 'unfortunate victim', here," the older twin complained. He was glad to feel his headache start to alleviate thanks to the painkillers. "And it was a girl I met at work yesterday night. She asked me to spend the night with her, and I agreed..."

Ichiru nodded in understanding. He wasn't about to judge his brother for that, He, himself, had slept around with strangers in the past, but that was before he met Kain. "Okay," he slowly, calmly, said. "And..."

Zero sighed. "'And' nothing. Nothing happened; like usual," he added in a bitter voice. "She got on top of me and started working her magic, but to no avail."

"So...you didn't..."

The older silverette shook his head. "I couldn't get it up—_again_."

An awkward silence followed after that as Ichiru processed the information. It wasn't anything new, considering Zero had told him of his problem since the very beginning, but he still didn't know how to approach the matter.

Finally, an idea popped in his mind. "Have you talked to Yuuki-chan about this?" The dear girl was an air-head, but she could probably help by arranging a meeting with—

"Ichiru, _why_, in all the Seven Circles of Hell, would I tell _Yuuki_, of all people, about this?"

"Isn't she, like, your best friend? You guys always talk about stuff like this, no?"

Zero raised an eyebrow at his twin. "Please explain what 'stuff like this'—" he air-quoted "—means."

"You know...guys, sex, fashion, and all that?"

"_I_ surely do _not_ talk about that. _She_, on the other side, doesn't seem to understand that _you're _the gay one between the two of us, and that I'm not interested in all that."

"Now you're just stereotyping us gays," Ichiru huffed, but his voice and words held no trace of offence what-so-ever, knowing fully well Zero meant none.

A low chuckle rumbled inside Zero's chest as he rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. The point is that Yuuki doesn't know about my...problem." And oh, how it hurt to admit it out loud.

The younger male furrowed his eyebrows. "But...can't she help?"

Zero flashed his twin a look of mixed horror and disgust, "_Help me?_ Are you crazy, Ichiru? There's no way I'd ever ask Yuuki to...to..._ugh!_"

Ichiru's eyes widened in shock once he understood what his brother was implying, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "God, no, Zero! That's just _gross_! Why would you ever think I'd even imply that?!"

"Well, _you're_ the one who said she could help."

"I meant _medical_ help!"

"But Yuuki isn't a doctor..." Zero murmured, confused beyond belief. What was his brother trying to say, exactly?

"No, but her br—" Ichiru suddenly stopped, the words dying in his throat once he saw the look of utter confusion on his brother's face. "Wait...you don't know?"

Zero's frown deepened. "Know what?"

"That...Yuuki's...well...about _him_?"

"Who's 'him'?"

Ichiru blinked once, then twice. Zero didn't know about Kaname?

_Of course he doesn't_, a voice that sounded too much like his own said in the back of his mind. _Remember Zero hates that man's guts? If I were you, I wouldn't even mention his name. Just talk to Yuuki..._

"Ichiru? What are you talking about?" Zerp inquired when his twin didn't respond.

Said twin slightly shook his head, both to shoo the voice in his head — _sounds like I'm going crazy, if I say it like that_, he thought — and to answer his brother. "Nothing, don't worry about it. I meant to say that Yuuki is...acquainted to some good doctors that are specialized in this field, so maybe you should ask her to set an appointment for you."

"Doctors...that are specialized in my field...? You mean..._urologists_?" The name sounded so disgusting coming from his own lips...

Ichiru nodded, a small smile gracing his features. "Yeah. If you're too shy to ask her yourself, I can do it for you."

Zero looked grim, but he nodded anyways. "Yes. Please do. Possibly sometime during this week, too. The faster I get this over with, the faster I'll heal. Right?"

Ichiru would have felt horrible if he crushed the sliver of hope coating his brother's words, so he simply said, "Yes."

The older male nodded once more and stood from the couch. "Well, I'm going to take shower. Mind fixing us some breakfast?"

"Of course! Does eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Sounds _very_ good," Zero replied. "Thanks, Ichiru." He patted his brother's hair twice before walking off towards the bathroom.

Once he heard the door shut and the shower run, Ichiru took out his cellphone and dialed Yuuki's name. After two rings, the girl picked up. "Hey, Yuuki! It's Ichiru."

_"Hi, Ichi-kun! What can I do for you?"_

"Yeah...about that...um...do you think you could do me a favor?"

* * *

**Does anyone else misread the book title "Huckleberry Finn" as "Fuckleberry Hinn", or is it just my dyslexia? Because, I swear, it's impossible for me to not read "Fuck Hinn" instead of "Huck Finn".**


End file.
